1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holding fixtures and methods of securing a plurality of objects of differing geometric shape and dimension, and more particularly, to holding fixtures that utilize active material activation to further enable, cause, or retain a securing engagement between the fixture and object(s) and/or the return of the fixture to a ready state when not in use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The ability to secure objects of differing geometric shapes and dimensions at a desired location remains a long and widely felt need. In an automotive setting, for example, a plurality of fixed and retractable mechanisms, ports, etc. are often provided at locations within reach of the driver for securing various objects, such as keys, portable phones, PDA's, electronic devices, pens, and cups. These measures, however, typically present fixed configurations or minimal degrees of freedom that reduce individual compatibility with differing objects. Reconfigurable mechanisms, such as adjustable straps, have been developed that enable a plurality of objects of differing dimension and/or shape to be secured; however, these measures are typically compatible with objects of limited geometric difference; and in many cases require manual adjustment prior to securing a different object.